the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Lord Sauron
The Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron, was one of the main antagonists of the Pike Empire and Wondrous Universe as a whole due to his insane masterplan of becoming a god and taking over existence. Being a Sauron in an alternate timeline where he won the war in Middle-Earth, Sauron was then able to reform his body thanks to the Witch-King's help using dark magic. Becoming reformed and whole again, the master of evil then took a loan from his maligned father Morgoth and began funding his Orcs to get new technologies like warships and plasma rifles. Sauron then found out about the Pike Empire and decided to infiltrate it, seeing as how it was one of the major powers that ran the multiverse. Using his manipulation, Sauron began pulling the strings of many governors and local officials before contacting the Dark God Hades, and making an alliance with him in the sewers of Pike City itself. Joining later with the Decepticons and Dark Empire, Sauron formed the Dark Empire, but Hades quickly took over and made Sauron a lesser in the organization. Sauron resented Hades for this betrayal and conspired against him, gaining allies in the Dark Empire and preparing to overthrow Hades. During the Fallen War, in which a Decepticon Overlord named the Fallen was trying to harvest Earth's Sun to create a new fleet of battlecruisers for the Empire, Sauron worked discreetly to dismantle the Pike Empire, though his espionage failed and his spies were captured. Sauron deployed his Nazgul to free the prisoners. In the waning days of the war, Sauron was humiliated and pranked by the Pike Empire and Morgoth, growing a hatred for his father and a greater and deeper anger for Pike's Empire. To this end, Sauron instigated another war on them, the Dark Empire began deploying troops to try and take over the Empire once more. They nearly succeeded, but during the Battle of Naboo, Talion, Rycus, Potato, and a few other Pike Empire elites destroyed the 01's robotic generators and saved themselves from Lockdown. Luckily for Sauron, the Flood disease also began rebelling and attacking the Dark Imperial forces, thus allowing for him to pin the blame on Hades. Hades arrived to Naboo personally and was bamboozled when he found out Sauron had freed Kronos from his prison at Tartarus. In vengeance, Kronos banished Hades to the netherrealm forever and promoted Sauron's ally Cutler Beckett to Supreme Emperor. Later, Sauron's Orcs launched a massive offensive on the New United Republic, an offshoot insurgency that broke off from the Pike Empire, and managed to sack their capital in a resounding victory. The Decepticons later tried using the United Republic capital as a base to transform the universe with the Pillars, but failed, and Optimus Prime, the heroic Autobot leader, killed Sentinel and many of Sauron's minions in a climatic battle. Sauron assassinated Chancellor Bail Organa during this time as well, and later on made good friends with Sheev Palpatine and the Terran Empire. Together, Sheev and Sauron hunted down the Republic Remnants, but they later reabsorbed into the Pike Empire. Sauron's actions had managed to drive the Pike Empire into a corner. His massive Dark Empire armies prepared to move in, but at the last minute, Talion and Celebrimbor, vengeful spirits, came upon Sauron and fought him on his space-station. While Talion and Celebrimbor both died, Sauron was distracted long enough for the Pike Empire to send whatever forces they had and managed to strike a deathblow to the Dark Empire's Superlaser Station, destroying it and presumably Sauron. Sauron however survived in an escape pod, and returned to the Dark Empire, only to find it was in an all out civil war. Sauron managed to unify only a small batch of it, but it was still enough to launch successive wars and assaults on the Pike Empire and other worlds. However, with Sheev allegedly killed on his command ship by his own admiral, Sauron's allies began deserting him, leaving Sauron to face Pike alone. During the climatic final battle, Sauron was met by Eu illvatar himself, alongside Morgoth, whom combined their powerful magics to admonish Sauron's Maiar Spirit to the Halls of Mandos forever. Category:Characters